Changement
by little akary
Summary: Les choses se passent toujours pareillement dans l'âme d'Ichigo pour son hollow sauf cette fois-ci et même s'il ne comprend pas tout finalement il n'est pas vraiment contre. ya un peu de sang qui traine attention


Les choses se passaient toujours pareillement entre eux. S'il avait besoin de pouvoir ils se retrouvaient. Si l'autre était au bord de la mort alors c'était sa chance. Oui les choses étaient bien monotones dans l'âme d'Ichigo. Des fois un rire plutôt démoniaque et une voix cassée remplissaient le vide. D'autre fois les nuages blancs prenaient des couleurs grises et laissaient pleurer l'âme du roux. Puis il y avait ses combats intérieurs, tantôt avec Zangetsu pour acquérir de la force, tantôt avec lui et c'était toujours lui qui devait rester prisonnier de cette dimension. Alors il se terrait jusqu'à la prochaine fois, s'assurant que cette fois-là il y arrivait. Pourtant jamais il n'avait réussit, cela prouvait encore une fois la répétition monotone des choses.

Mais cette fois-là les choses étaient différentes. Il sentait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dehors. Les nuages s'étaient accumulés mais n'avaient pas changé de couleur. Quelque chose embrumait l'esprit d'Ichigo et il le sentait. Cette sensation se confirma lorsque Zangetsu disparu pour lui laisser plus de place dans cette pauvre âme. Mais à partir de ce moment les choses changèrent puisqu'il n'y avait plus de voix cassé »e pour briser le silence. Shiro se demandait bien quand est-ce que son roi allait se décider à se montrer. Puisque les choses changeaient pourquoi pas leur place ?

La rencontre eut lieu peu après. Il regardait Ichigo avec son grand sourire habituel tandis que lui étai plutôt sur la défensive. Il semblait chercher le vieux du regard. Alors Shiro laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda le roux.

-Tu devrais plutôt te demander ce que tu lui a faits toi, mon roi.

-Hein ?

-J'y suis pour rien dans sa disparition. Pas ma faute, finit-il dans un petit rire.

-Teme. »

Il vit Ichigo arriver sur lui, sa lame sortie en position offensive. Le coup fut paré bien simplement, d'un revers de main. Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'agrandit encore un peu plus lorsqu'il fit revenir sa lame sur le shinigami. Ce dernier n'esquiva que de peu en sautant en arrière. Mais Shiro n'en resta pas là et fit tournoyer sa lame, la tenant par le bandage, et l'envoya sur son adversaire ; Encore une fois le roux esquiva et se retrouva plus vers la droite. Le hollow regarda son roi et tira sur le bandage pour ramener sa lame et ainsi parer un coup de la part d'Ichigo. Il attrapa alors le col noir et le tira vers le sol avec violence. Le roux secoua la tête et c'est en profitant de son manque d'attention que le blanc lui transperça le bras gauche couvrant ainsi de rouge sa lame blanche. Au cri de douleur il lâcha un rire sarcastique. Le hollow se laissa descendre pour s'accroupir devant le shinigami.

« Alors mon roi, il y a un truc qui ne va pas ?

-…

-Kssss, tu te ramolis. Si tu continues comme ça je vais prendre ta place.

-…

-Mah t'es pas drôle aujourd'hui. »

Shiro se releva et retira sa lame du bras sanglant. Il leva le zangestu blanc et voulu l'abattre sur son double mais s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas drôle. Il donna alors un coup de pied dans le corps étendu à ses pieds pour le tourner sur le dos. Ce dernier eut une toux rauque et ouvrit les yeux dans une grimace pour découvrir son bourreau. Quelque chose dans ce regard fit frémir ce dernier et il tint sa lame moins haute sur son épaule.

« Oï à quoi tu joues ? »

Ichigo se contenta de détourner les yeux. Il bougea à peine lorsque la lame noire s'enfonça dans le sol quelques centimètre devant ses yeux. De l'autre côté de sa tête se planta la même en blanc. La possesseur de verre lame posa ses deux coudes sur les poignées puis croisa ses bras pour y poser son menton. Il attendait que son double tourne la tête vers lui et ose une novuelle fois plonger ses prunelles ambrés dans son regard doré. Il voulait revoir et comprendre ce qui l'avait troublé. Ensuite il finirait le travail, tout simplement. Ce pendant le shinigami ne semblait pas vouloir le regarder à nouveau et le hollow finit par s'énervé pour reprendre :

« Et je dois faire quoi, mon roi, pour te faire réagir ?

-Tu… »

Shiro leva un sourcil montrant sa curiosité attisé par le jeune homme en dessous de lui. Puis il vit la main du roux bouger. Il s'assura que son roi ne puisse pas reprendre son arme et le laissa faire. Ichigo se mit difficilement à quatre pattes, presque à la hauteur de son bourreau. Puis il s'assit lourdement croissant ses jambes en tailleur. Le hollow le regardait toujours posé sur les zampakuto. Son roi semblait avoir reprit un peu de sa volonté, ce qui le mit un peu sur la défensive. Dans ses yeux il y avait pourtant une chose qu'il n'vait encore jamais vu et qui le troublait toujours.

« T'es étrange, ta majesté. Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Tu veux que je t'explique ?

-En fait non j'm'en fiche un peu. Le truc c'est qu't'as tout chamboulé ici. J'me r'trouve donc affecté. Alors ça serait trop bon de la part du roi d'arrêté de plonger son monde dans le chaos.

-Tu veux que j'arrête ? Alors pourquoi ne me tues-tu pas ?

-Tu tiens à pardre la vie ?

-Si t'es vivant alors je ne serais pas mort.

-Tu veux vérifier ?

-De toute façon les choses finiront comme ça.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu mon roi. »

Shirose releva et regarda les deux lames face à lui puis le shinigami toujours assit. Ce dernier ne le lâchait pas des yeux non plus et ce n'était pas de la peur qui définissait son regard. Le hollow hésita un peu puis tira la lame noire pour pointer Ichigo avec, ce qui ne le fit pas même frémir. Du coup aucun sourire n'apparu sur le visage blanc, il leva simplement l'arme et l'abattit sur l'humain devant lui.

Il fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas touché sa cible. Cela fut d'autant plus clair lorsque le nuage de poussière se dissipa et que la place où se tenait Ichigo était vide. Puis il sentit quelque chose de chaud entourer son cou et un corps se coller à son dos.

« Désolée je suis trop égoïste mais tu dois déjà être au courant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te montre.

-De quoi ?!? »

Shiro sentit le corps du roux sse caller un peu plus contre lui. Il se retourna vivement et s'éloigna de son roi. Mais ce dernier avait apparemment anticipé puisqu'il s'était retrouvé à hauteur du hollow. Ce dernier sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules, il pivota son bras par réflexe mais le seul mouvement qu'eut Ichigo fut de se pencher en avant.

Un goût fruité, quoiqu'un peu métallique sur les bords mais pas désagréable. Il était pourtant bloqué aussi bien physiquement, à cause des deux mains sur ses épaules, que mentalement, par ces deux yeux ambrés planté dans les siens. Puis il retrouva la « liberté » lorsque le roux s'effondra. Shiro regarda encore bloqué le corps à ses pieds, une lame enfoncé dans le bassin. Le shinigami avait tout de même un petit sourire portant la même chose qui l'avait troublé dans son regard.

« Teme, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

-C'est pas toi qui voulait prendre ma place ?

-T'es pas mort.

-Ouais enfin, tu vas vite finir la chose.

-Kuso tu fais chier.

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais égoïste. »

Il toussa crachant un peu de sang, ce qui fit un drôle d'effet aux hollow. Celui-ci grimaça et retira d'un geste mal assuré la lame plus très blanche. Il était dans une sorte d'incompréhension et ce n'était pas le regard du roux qui l'aiderait. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que le sourire avait changé et se dit que les choses tournaient mal. Sa lame ne voulait pas s'abaisser une nouvelle fois. Il finit même par la lâcher, le bruit du métal tintant contre le sol coupa un moment le silence qui était apparu. Le roux semblait lutter pour rester conscient alors Shiro finit par se décider et s'accroupit auprès du blessé qui voulu demander :

« Alors tu…

-La ferme ! »

Pas qu'il avait honte, non un hollow n'a pas vraiment honte, mais il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Juste regoûter, il voulait savoir, comprendre. Il hésita avant de se pencher un peu plus sur l'humain. Il observa ses traits, ils avaient changé d'expression mais le troublaient toujours autant. Le hollow lâcha un petit soupire agacé, surtout quand un amusement apparu sur le visage du roux. Il voulu appuyer sadiquement sur sa blessure mais retint son envie morbide à contrecœur. A la place se mémoire fut mise à contribution ; qu'est-ce qu'Ichigo avait fait ? Après avoir tourné la question plusieurs fois dans sa tête l'illumination apparue. Shiro se pencha sur le corps en dessous de lui puis légèrement hésitant il colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Il manquai juste l'arrière goût métallique, sinon tout le reste y était. Jusqu'à l'impression de ne pas vraiment être à sa place même si rien ne l'aurait fait bouger de là. Il se releva pour observer le jeune homme mais remarqua qu'il avait finit par s'évanouir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il regardait les nuages, qui étaient revenu à la normales, il sentait aussi doucement mais surement le retour de Zangestu. Cela signifiait que ce qui déstabilisait son roi était de l'histoire ancienne. Ce fut sur ces réflexions que la voix d'Ichigo retentit :

« Alors comme ça je suis pas mort.

-Tu sais je ne te hais pas tant que ça ta majesté.

-J'ai cru comprendre.

-Tout à l'heure j'ai juste voulu tester quelque chose.

-Certainement… et tu en as conclu quoi ?

-Ya pas qu'ton nom qui rappelle la fraise.

-Teme, souffla Ichigo voulant se relever.

-Non, non, mon roi. Tu dois rester couché. T4es encore pas mal amoché même si le saignement est finit depuis un moment.

-La lutte est finie ?

-J'te laisse une pause, ne rêve pas trop non plus.

-Je croyais que…

-Et alors c'est pas pour ça que tu dois devenir faible.

-Tssss, Kuso no hollow.

-C'est réciproque, ta majesté. Au fait je ne sais pas si tu l'as sentit mais Zangestu revient. Quand il sera là c'est toi qui va partir. »

Le blanc regarda Ichigo qui s'était malgré tout relevé. Celui-ci observait son bassin qui effectivement était bien réparé. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Shiro alors qu'il observait le shinigami, il y avait beaucoup d'autre chose qu'il voulait tester. Et pour découvrir on est toujours mieux seul. Il rencontra les yeux du roux et décida que trente minutes devraient suffire.

A partir de maintenant il devrait s'opérer pas mal de changement, enfin Shiro n'y penser plus à ce détail.


End file.
